


Entwine

by EchoedAshes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Navel piercing, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, dick piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoedAshes/pseuds/EchoedAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going years without his lover, Gon's reunited, and it's all he could've hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwine

**Author's Note:**

> Gon is about 25 in this and Hisoka is about 35, I added a few of my own headcanon's in this, so... just know I totally think Hisoka would have his nipple's and his belly button pierced, along with a Jacob's Ladder piercing with idk like 3 bars lol.

It had been two or so years since the last time he stepped foot in the city that was loomed over by the large tower that is Heavens Arena. He drew a deep breath, then sighed contently. Gon’s hunter work over the past few years had swept him up, keeping him away from the bustling city and the warm, pale arms of his lover. 

He and Hisoka had been dating for about four years now, Gon was a young adult hunter, traveling around the world, experiencing what it had to offer and growing stronger. Hoping to gain enough knowledge that would rival that of his father’s. He texted his lover about his arrival to the town, giving him an approximation of how much time it would take him to arrive at the skyscraping building.

The other didn’t take long to reply, sending a quick “I’ll be waiting. ♥”

Gon blushed, pushing his phone back into his pocket before gaiting onward. Thinking to himself about how odd his young self would have thought of the relationship he had with Hisoka now, especially based on first impressions. He guesses that over the years of getting to know the man that he came to understand Hisoka’s type of love. It was a dark love, strong, passionate, and overwhelming. Thinking about it made Gon shiver, not in a bad way, in a way that excited him. Because as much as he hated to admit it, Hisoka’s love for him thrilled him.

He reciprocated that love to Hisoka, not in the same sense but in his own way, that he is sure probably thrilled Hisoka as well. Gon appreciated Hisoka, he was a great ally, his strength and agility he has seen few contending against. He loved the man for his flaws and oddities, and his gentler sides when he let Gon see them.

He was fulsome when he watched others interact with his lover, usually other hunters would steer clear from Hisoka his aura too ominous and crushing for them. They would take one look into Hisoka’s amber-yellow eyes and see a monster, Gon used to think that as well. But now he loved looking into his man’s eyes, they were intense and deep like a sea he could swim in forever, Gon saw the softness in them now and every time he looked into their vastness he grew weak.

After walking about 2-3 miles, he pushed the doors to the tower open, striding over to the elevator to take him to Hisoka’s floor. He was anxious, his heart felt like it would race out of his chest any moment now, the anticipation killing him as he watched the floor number rise. Finally he arrived on the right floor, the loud ding of the elevator startling him out of his thoughts. 

He felt the pace of his heart quicken as he walked down the hallway, quickly and nervously finding the door to his lover’s suite. He was tense, he stood in front of the doorway for a bit, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. He squeezed his hand into a fist and gently knocked on the door.

The light purr of a “Come in.” sounded from the other side, making Gon’s heart leap.

Gon’s anxiousness grew as he grasped the doorknob, turning it and walking in, shutting the door behind himself. 

His heart fluttered upon entry, seeing the silhouette of his loved one just a few paces away from himself. “H-Hisoka!” Gon quickly closed the distance, wrapping his arms around the welcoming waist exposed under a crop top.

Gon had his head lying on the broad chest of the other, feeling the low rumble of a chuckle escape the others lips.

“Hmmm, it’s nice to see you at last… my Gon.” Hisoka hummed, wrapping his arms around the other to welcome and embrace him. “I missed you.” Hisoka bent his head down to press a kiss atop Gon’s head, the latter never having grown taller than Hisoka’s shoulders.

“Nnn,” Gon grunted, nuzzling his head against Hisoka’s chest before lifting it up to look the other in the eyes. “I missed you too…” Gon released Hisoka’s waist only to drape them around behind Hisoka’s neck. Getting on his tippy-toes he leant up to kiss Hisoka, who slid his hands around Gon’s waist and kissed back passionately.

Gon leant back from the kiss first, keeping Hisoka’s head at his height and pressing their forehead’s together. “Hmmm, you smell nice, Hisoka.” Gon looked into the other’s eyes watching as he grinned back deviously at his statement.

“I just had gotten out of the shower, before you came.” Hisoka answered lowly, the grin never leaving his lips.

Gon released a quiet laugh, “Honestly, I’m surprised you dressed yourself, since you knew I was coming.” Gon raised an eyebrow and smiled playfully.

“You caught me~!” Hisoka leant back up, “I thought it’d be more fun if I got you to undress me later. ♥” His grin growing wider as he gazed down at Gon.

Gon felt the butterflies in his stomach start back up, he didn’t look away from Hisoka’s gaze. He liked to challenge it. “You didn’t think wrong….” Gon bit his lip and smiled, pulling Hisoka’s head back down to meet his own once again, lips barely grazing the others as he whispered, “I really like stripping you.” Gon teased, proudly. Gon could see the lust and delight grow in Hisoka’s eyes, hearing a low rumble in the other’s chest that sounded close to a growl.

Hisoka licked Gon’s lips, the latter willingly opening up and reciprocating the wet kiss. Gon closed his eyes, feeling the other’s tongue against his own, moaning quietly into the sensation. Gon exhaled a shaky breath through his nose before feeling Hisoka’s hands slide down his body, never breaking the kiss, before picking the younger man up. Wrapping Gon’s legs snuggly around his waist and carrying him into the bedroom.

Hisoka climbed onto the bed, laying Gon’s back against the plush fabric of the comforter beneath them. “I could devour you, Gon.” Hisoka groaned lowly, trailing small kisses from Gon’s mouth to the crook of his neck, biting on the skin there. Using his hands to snake underneath Gon’s shirt, gently groping the other’s stomach and chest coaxing the shirt off of his dark haired lover. Gon tugged at Hisoka’s crop top urging him to take it off as well.

Gon moaned, marveling at the other’s pale broad chest. Growing harder knowing Hisoka would leave marks on him for days to come. “I-I wouldn’t mind,” Gon rasped, arching his back to push against the other’s touch. “I’ll make a deal with you…” Gon lifted the other’s chin up to look into his eyes, making Hisoka cock an eyebrow up.

“Hmmm, and what’s your deal?” Hisoka licked his lips.

“Mnn, If you go easy on me the first round…. Y-you can be however rough you want the rest of the rounds we go… J-just don’t forget our safe word…” Gon stated breathlessly, eyes half lidded, as he gazed into the red heads eyes.

Hisoka smiled sneakily, the grin reaching all the way to his eyes. “Ohhh~, hmm, I shall take you up on your offer and of course.” He resumed his ministrations, going lower down Gon’s body trailing kisses and suckling on sensitive skin. He circled the point of his tongue around Gon’s nipples before sucking them, earning a moan and a hand venturing to his hair.

Gon teased Hisoka’s hair a bit, pulling ever so slightly to urge the other on, massaging circles into Hisoka’s shoulder with his other hand. He felt the other’s head begin to move lower, licking down the ripples of his abs, nipping gently around his navel, and biting down on his hip bones. Gon could feel his cock twitch, aching to be touched by the other’s ever close head. He couldn’t help but gently rock his hips upward.

The larger man chuckled lowly, teasing the sensitive skin beneath Gon’s navel with the tips of his fingernails, before pressing the palm of his hand to the front of Gon’s trousers. Feeling the hard length beneath his pale hand. Gon pushed his hips up into the firm hand on his dick, moaning when the hand squeezed at his cock and rubbed his thumb against the clothed head.

Hisoka bit down on his bottom lip, raising up and glancing at Gon with wild eyes. He used a hand to grab Gon by the ankles and lifted him up enough to swiftly yank his pants off of him before opening Gon’s legs again and resuming his head’s place between them. He licked up the shaft of Gon’s cock, hearing Gon gasp and glancing up to see him bend his head back when he took the head of his length into his mouth.

He sucked down on the length of Gon’s dick, breathing in the natural musk of the hairs that surrounded its base. He raised his head back up on it but kept the head in his mouth, sucking a bit harder as he flicked his tongue on Gon’s slit. Gon moaned out his name, Hisoka could feel the muscles in the other’s legs twitching as he went down on him a few more times.

Gon writhed beneath him, tugging on his hair harder as Hisoka sucked on him. 

When Hisoka deemed that Gon was ready to cum he quit, raising his body up and settled his hips back between Gon’s legs, as he stretched his arm out to open his night stand and retrieve a vial of lubricant. Gon was squirming by now, his cock aching after having been so close, but he needed more, needed to feel the pressure of Hisoka’s dick pressing into him. Gon raised up to help Hisoka with his pants, loving the sight of his lover’s dick slowly becoming unsheathed. He admired it, pale in color with such a flushed tip, and he never knew he’d be into the piercings that he had adorning it along its shaft. Gon couldn’t help but appreciate the other’s naked body, Hisoka’s muscles were so prominent and his skin was like alabaster. He rubbed a tentative hand up from the red head’s stomach, noting his navel piercing, and traveling the hand over the paler man’s pecs, gently thumbing at the metal bars he had in his nipples as well.

Hisoka hummed, popping open the cap of lube, about to pour some generously on his hand until Gon reached his hand out again, blushing slightly, he caressed Hisoka’s hand that was holding the vial, “U-um can I?”

The red head happily obliged, looking into his smaller love’s eyes lustfully, handing the vile over. 

Gon tipped the vile over onto the palm of his hand, lightly squeezing the bottle before closing it and setting it aside. He used his fingers to spread the liquid out some more, before reaching down and gripping the other’s cock, he rubbed the length of it working the liquid over each of the piercings as well. Giving tugs to it as he watched Hisoka’s eyes become more and more lidded. Once he lathered it up enough he reluctantly stopped, leaning back and propping his elbows down on the bed to brace himself.

“Nnn, Thank you♥.” Hisoka cooed, kissing Gon on his cheek before lifting his ass enough to pour some of the lube onto Gon’s asshole. He pressed a finger hooking it into the muscle, loosening it up enough to add another. He scissored his fingers inside Gon, adding all four of his digits into him, carefully maneuvering each tip so his fingernails wouldn’t dig into him. Gon squirmed and moaned at the touch, arching his back towards the sensation and rubbing his hips down onto the fingers. “Patience, patience, Gon.” Hisoka kissed Gon on the knee, “I’m preparing you for something better… don’t you want something better Gon?” Hisoka susurrated.

Gon whimpered quietly, his cock aching on his stomach and twitching each time Hisoka would thrust his fingers into his body. ”P-please Hisoka, I-I want to feel you…” 

“Well…” Hisoka pulled his fingers out of Gon and situated the latter’s legs around his waist again. “Since you’re a good boy, and asked nicely.” Hisoka grinned widely, positioning his cock at Gon’s entrance, before pressing in.

Gon gasped, feeling the metal endings of Hisoka’s piercings dig into him. 

Once Hisoka was pressed in all the way he waited, biting on Gon’s neck and suckling at the skin where the marks from earlier still lingered. Gon moaned, draping his arms around his lover’s neck, massaging his nape, getting used to the sensation of being full of Hisoka again.

Hisoka put his arms on the bed on either side of Gon, steadying himself as he started to thrust. Hisoka rolled his hips carefully, remembering the deal he made with Gon earlier well. He thrusted slow but knowingly grazing Gon’s prostate each time, earning small whimpers and Gon scraping blunt nails up his back.

“Mmm, Hisoka. Y-you feel so good.” Gon moaned into the red heads ear, trailing kisses down his pale neck and sucking at the skin there. Gon’s grip growing tighter over Hisoka’s back as the other picked up the pace of his thrusts.

“Ahh, Gon, you’re so good for me~.” Hisoka cooed seductively into Gon’s ear, “You take my cock so well~♥” Hisoka thrusted deep into Gon when he felt the other tense up around him edging himself and the other closer to their first orgasm. “S-such a good boy Gon, and you’re my good boy~♥” 

“H-Hisoka!!” Gon squeezed his eyes shut, blushing deeply and moaning. Feeling his orgasm course through his body after Hisoka’s words and deep thrusts, his cum spilling across his chest and the red head’s. Hisoka tipped over the edge as well, the twitching tightness of Gon milking his climax out, making him release deep into Gon. 

Hisoka pulled out, using his hands to work himself swiftly back to hardness before pressing back into Gon before any of his cum could spill out. Deftly swiping at the other’s cum splayed across their chests and licking it from his hand.

Gon yelped in surprise, looking up at the other only to find a devilish smile on his face and lust dripping eyes. “H-Hisoka?” Gon rasped, still out of breath, feeling fuller than before.

“Our deal, remember?” Hisoka licked his lips hungrily, thrusting his hips into Gon a few times harshly.

“W-wait I’m not ready yet!”

“Nnn, that’s fine~” Hisoka bit down severely on Gon’s neck, releasing and licking at the welts that appeared afterwards. He pushed Gon’s knees up to his chest and thrusted harder, devouring the skin around Gon’s neck before pushing the latter’s legs out again, resting his pale hands on the other’s hips. Biting down on the flesh around Gon’s perked up nipples.

“H-Hisoka!! It hurts~!” Gon could feel the pressure of Hisoka’s cock delving inside of him, the piercings scraping against his insides so quickly. He was so oversensitive, his cock having finally worked back into being hard again. He released one of his arms from around Hisoka’s back and brought his hand against Hisoka’s left pec, rubbing his index finger over the red head’s nipple. Teasing at the metal bar that went through it, and tugging on it.

Hisoka just growled against Gon’s chest in response, pistoning his hips up into Gon. Each outward bout of his hips threatening to make his dick slip out. 

Gon couldn’t move out of the rough treatment, feeling Hisoka’s hands bearing down on his hips so hard, and his nails digging deep into his sides. He moaned and squirmed, scratching his blunt fingers up Hisoka’s back and down his chest.

Hisoka moaned at that, quickening his pace and dragging his nails down from Gon’s waist to his mid -thigh before working back up again.

Gon screamed at the searing sensation that burnt at his thighs, feeling the marks that he knew Hisoka left on him. “Hi-Hisoka!! Sl-slow down! Mmm, waittt! I’m about to-“As soon as he felt the heat course through his body he felt a hand clasp down on his dick. 

Gon shot his eyes up to look at Hisoka, whom was looking down at him with such a sadistic grin that Gon knew his fate for the night and it didn’t look pretty. “H-Hisoka! Hisoka, p-please!” Gon groaned loudly shaking, nuzzling his head onto Hisoka’s neck. 

“No, no, not yet.” Hisoka breathed against Gon’s ear, moving down the smaller man’s body to suck on his nipples. 

Each thrust made Gon dizzy, and the sensation of Hisoka sucking on his erect nipples didn’t help the matter. Gon felt the red head nip and bite at his nipples, frantically scratching his nails up Hisoka’s back. He wanted to release so bad, and he knew that Hisoka was teasing him now. His nipples were so sensitive, and his dick hurt so badly. “Please, p-please Hisoka!” He repeated over and over as the other thrusted severely into him, he arched his back seeking some sort of attention that could make him cum. Hisoka used the space under Gon’s back to snake a hand through, gripping the other tightly and changing the angle of his thrusts.

Hisoka never let up on Gon’s pert nipples, sucking fervently on the other as Gon writhed and wept beneath him. Tears prickling at his eyes, at the feeling of being penetrated so deeply, and not being granted release. Gon’s whole body quaked, and his whole body was overwhelmed with heat and sensation. Hisoka’s hand still was tightly gripped around Gon’s dick, teasingly flicking a thumb over the slit of the head before stilling again.

Gon squeezed his hands in frustration before raking his fingers over Hisoka’s body again, biting down on the pale man’s neck as hard as he could before feeling something come over him. Gon stilled, screaming Hisoka’s name loudly, as his body tensed up all over.

Hisoka grunted surprised at Gon’s sudden tightness, feeling the other’s dick grow soft in his grasp and body grow limp. “O-oh my~,” He pulled his hand out from behind Gon’s back and allowed the other to lay down again, releasing his grasp on the other’s cock. “You just dry orgasmed… didn’t you?” Hisoka panted, slowing his hip movements down considerably.

Gon sighed, breathing heavily. “Nnnn, I-I think so…” Gon grimaced, rubbing a hand over his forehead.

Hisoka chuckled, “My, oh, my… well give me a bit longer… I’m close myself...” Hisoka rolled his hips deeply a bit more, feeling Gon’s gaze on him. With a deep thrust of his hips he felt his orgasm roll through him again, moaning as it coursed through his body, gently pushing his hips a few more times as it subsided.

Gon grunted when he felt Hisoka pull out, groaning at the feeling of his cum still in him. 

Hisoka leaned down close to Gon’s face licking at the streaks of leftover tears off of his cheeks, Gon lightly giggling at the sensation putting a hand on his pale lover’s cheek, running his fingers through his messed up red hair. “Good?” Hisoka questioned, with a gentle smile on his lips.

Gon sighed again contently, “Hmm, yeah, it was good.” His eyes in a low daze as he looked over the other.

Hisoka scooped Gon up in a tender motion, “Let’s get you cleaned up shall we?” He slowly carried the other towards the bathroom. Placing him gradually in the bathtub before turning the water on and settling down behind his dark haired love in the tub.

As they waited for the tub to fill up, Hisoka rubbed Gon’s back tenderly massaging the tensed up muscles, placing small kisses along his neck where the rings of bite marks and hickey’s grew in color.

Gon leaned back against the broad chest, “You know what…”

“Hmm?” Hisoka hummed, lips still ghosting small kisses on the nape of Gon’s neck.

Gon turned his head slightly to address the other, smiling gently, “You look cute when you’re coming, and when your hair is in your face.” He chuckled when the other’s amber eyes met his.

“Oh, do I” Hisoka playfully teased, ghosting fingers over Gon’s side to tickle him making the other jump and laugh.

“C’mon! C’mon! I was just being honest!” Gon yelped through laughs before feeling the other stop his tickling ministrations.

Gon turned his body slightly and placed a kiss to Hisoka’s temple, before turning around again to swiftly turn the water off, realizing the tub was getting dangerously full.

Hisoka laughed, “Alright, my Gon, let’s clean you up.” Grabbing a washcloth and soap from the side of the bath.

“Alrightttt!”  
______________________________________________________________________________________ 

The next morning when they woke up, Gon could barely walk. He hobbled his way into the bathroom and soon was joined by Hisoka as well. Gon looked over the damage on his body in the mirror, letting a low whistle escape him, as he gazed down to the bruises on his waist, accompanied by the deep irritated scratches on his hips and thighs, noting the other hickeys and bite marks that trailed across his body. He glanced over at Hisoka whom seemed to be fine minus the bite and hickeys on his neck with a small line of scratches down his chest. 

“I got you good didn’t I ♥” Hisoka chuckled, readying his toothbrush in his hand and glancing down at the other through the mirror.

Gon grunted agitated and defeated, before bending his body back to look at Hisoka’s back. The sight making him snicker. 

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, twisting his body around to check it out in the mirror. 

“Ha ha, I got you too~!” Gon pointed a teasing finger at the other, as they both looked down the harsh scores on Hisoka’s back and ass before he turned back around again.

“W-wait I just thought of something,” Gon said through a huge grin. “What do you think, the announcers and audience will think in your upcoming fight in the Arena?” Gon laughed harder at the thought.

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Hisoka glanced down at him again, narrowing his eyes, interested.

“Ha ha, well y’know you might be able to hide what I did to your back, but tons of people will be wondering, who did that to Hisoka Morow’s neck.”

“True, it’d be more fun if I was up against you… and they could see the both of our necks♥”

“You could always wear one of your tops that have a high collar… or that pink ringlet neckpiece thing!” Gon stated matter of factly, beginning to brush his teeth as Hisoka rinsed his mouth out. 

“That’s also true, but I have no reason to hide it.” Hisoka smiled deviously before slapping Gon on the ass and exiting.

Gon yelped at the pain the sudden contact to his ass prompted. He rubbed the area gently and whimpered, finishing brushing his teeth quickly and cleaning everything up before running out of the bathroom to exact his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my completely self indulgent hisogon fic!  
> http://echoedashes.tumblr.com


End file.
